The Lonely Ice Queen
by bdassasian
Summary: Team RWBY after episode 16. Relationships are starting to grow like Reiss (white rose) and Blang (bumblebee), but friendships might be ended.
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely Ice Queen

**Note:** This fic is made to take place after episode 16 of RWBY. This is my first one so don't be too hard, but I do want to know what you guys think about it. One thing I have to mention is that Weiss is not as mean as she is in the actual show. Enjoy.

During those 12 hours of searching for Blake, everyone in Team RWBY had some time to think. Yang really just wanted her partner back. Ruby was worried something awful happened to her. Weiss, of all people, was thinking the most of their situation. Oddly enough, she was reevaluating herself as a person. Am I a good person for doing that? Is she who I think she is? Am I who I should be? I miss Ruby...What? All these things were running rampant inside her head, but how did Ruby find her way into my head, Weiss thought.

After they found Blake and resolved their conflict, they went back to their dorms and slept the night away. During the week, it wasn't fun for Weiss because every time she tried to concentrate on battling, Ruby would come to her mind. Ugh! Just shake it off Weiss, she's only a distraction to you.

As that week came to a close, Ruby decided to spend some time with Blake to try and forget about what happened last week. They left for the weekend and told nobody where they were going so that left Weiss and Yang alone by themselves.

Yang took advantage of the weekend and just stayed in bed and cleaned her Ember Celicas. On the other hand, Weiss was becoming very strange. She paced back and forth across the room nearly the entire weekend. Finally, Yang decided to ask,

"Weiss, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing! I'm just wondering when they'll come back."

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon." And went back to caring for her weapon.

Weiss had definitely changed after what happened to Blake. She become so attached to Ruby that she truly was missing her. It seemed nearly impossible for her to think about Ruby since she can't stand her, but inside, Weiss really likes her. So eventually, Weiss went to her bed and dug her head into her pillow in frustration.

"Yang, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Does Ruby ever talk about me?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." During their little conversation, all Weiss could do was stare at Yang and imagine Ruby laying there, across the room.

"Yang, could I sleep with you tonight? I'm feeling really lonely tonight."

"Um... sure?" Weiss immediately ran to Yang and snuggled close as if they were getting ready to do big spoon, little spoon. Yang was very confused about what was happening, but decided to let it go. She petted Weiss' hair and eventually went to sleep.

A couple hours later, Ruby and Blake came back quietly, realizing that Weiss and Yang were sleeping. What they didn't expect to see was Weiss sleeping with Yang. Blake was kind of confused, but too tired to think so she got into her night gown and went to sleep. Ruby, on the other hand, had a dirty look on her face(kind of like a how could you face). She sat on her bed and just looked at Weiss sleeping like an angel. In her head, Ruby always had a thing for Weiss, but seeing her with Yang made Ruby feel jealous. It wasn't until Ruby looked at the clock which said 4:00am when she finally fell asleep.

End of Part 1

**Ending Note:** I'm not sure how many I will make, but if your guys like where I'm going or are just interested in what will happen next, I will continue this series. For you RWBY_NSFW fans, don't worry, there will be plenty of that. I just need to set a story so I can make the rest as natural as possible. Thank you guys, and I will try to get writing on the next parts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 2

When the next week started, Ruby refused to talk to Weiss. Whenever Weiss tried to bring up something about battle or anything Ruby just didn't respond. Ruby was now only affiliating with Blake, not even her own sister. Usually her and Weiss walk back to their rooms after class when it's late at night, but Weiss knew that Ruby didn't want to see her so she left with Pyrrha.

When Ruby arrived back at her room, she heard some interesting noises. She heard moans. What is going on in there, she thought.

"Blakey loves Yang!"

Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor. She overheard a lot of things that surprised her.

"So Yang, what happened that night after Ruby and I came back?"

"Oh, Weiss was just feeling lonely. Yeah, it was kind of weird so I let her sleep with me because I kind of felt bad. It was nothing serious. Don't worry Blakey, you're the one I care about more."

As Ruby heard the last of their conversation, she decided to leave and find Weiss. I can't believe I acted like such a bitch... Oh my god, I'm starting to act like her, too. A lot of things were running through her head like how she was going to apologize to her.

The first place she searched was the locker room. The locker room is very open so by seeing no one there, she decided to leave. But, as she was opening the door, she heard a beautiful voice coming from the showers. Ruby became entranced. She had never heard anything more beautiful and when she peeked through the door to the showers, she saw Weiss. Weiss was completely naked with her hair down. This was it, this is how I'm going to make it up to her, Ruby thought.

Ruby opened the door and made her way to the shower Weiss was in. She unveiled the curtain and reached out her hands to pin Weiss to the wall. She kissed Weiss with such passion that they almost forgot to breathe.

"I love you Weiss, and I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk to you." She continued to kiss Weiss passionately. Ruby's tongue began to enter and search through Weiss' mouth. Her hands also started to become curious and began to massage Weiss' breasts. This pleased her to the point where she started to moan. Ruby's talent started to show as she kissed Weiss around the neck while stripping herself down to her underwear.

"I'm sorry, too." Weiss said. Ruby was finding her way down Weiss' body when she said,

"Shut up." She then shoved her face into Weiss' pussy. Immediately, Weiss began to moan and whisper Ruby's name. Her hands were rubbing Weiss' pussy in a circular motion that made her start to get a little wet. Ruby then invited her hands into Weiss' pussy and started thrusting back and forth. Weiss was feeling so pleased that she grabbed Ruby's wrist and made more vigorous motions into her own pussy. Ruby was doing such a great job that Weiss was getting that twitch and came hard. She couldn't hold herself up anymore so she fell to the ground with Ruby's hand still inside her.

"Oh my God! Ruby, how did you do that."

"I don't know. I just love you so much."

"Thank you, Ruby. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody about us."

"Me either."

**End of Part 2**

**Ending Note:** I want to give a big shout out to BO0BS on reddit for the, "Blakey loves Yang" part. You're awesome dude, and keep up the awesome work. So I've decided to make this into an ongoing story until RWBY comes back on or maybe even during. Still, leave your comments and suggestions on what you guys think. And the next part should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 3

**Note:** This next part is going to take place during the Vale tournament. I have no knowledge of what happens or how will be like. The structure of the tournament goes: prelim round, quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals. I'm pretty sure that all the names, weapons, and schools that are mentioned in this part are made up. If not, let me know. This is all speculation and what I see it as. So don't be too hard on me.

As emotions finally settled among Team RWBY, they were preparing for the biggest day of the year: The Vale Tournament. Students for many different academies come here to fight it out and see who is the best among the ones in training. During the tournament, all weapons are mechanically tampered with so that they can't cause any life threatening injuries to their opponents.

Ruby and Weiss decided to train together. Ruby worked on her speed and Weiss worked on her tactics. During practice, Ruby had no chance against Weiss, not because of her glyphs, it was the fact that Weiss is much smarter in a battlefield situation. So Weiss(finally being nice), gave Ruby some pointers, but it did nothing for Ruby was just captivated by her pearl blue eyes.

"Ruby! Focus, we only have a couple days left until the tournament and I'm losing this thing."

Snapping out of her trance, "Sorry Weiss, let's go again."

The day has come. The city was decorated once again, boats were filling up the docks, and everyone was excited for the day ahead. Students from Alter, Northway, and other prestigious academies were filling up the town. Even some unknown kids were making their way to the tournament.

As the day started out, all the contestants lined up at the center of the city to find out who they were fighting against. Weiss faced Amy Ross of Pristine Academy. Blake was up against Timmy Tan of Alter Academy. Yang had to go against Carden Winchester(trust me, you'll like it). Ruby was going against Star Ayward, but she didn't belong to a school.

Weiss was the first match of the day so the rest of the team got to watch. The match was very quick. She easily outsmarted her in every way which won by loss of aura. Ruby immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Ruby, come on! Not now."

"Sorry, you did great."

Blake's match was next and it wasn't pretty. Blake was down in aura the entire match until the last second when she used her whipping ability to knock Timmy to the ground for a victory pin. Yang, on the other hand, loved her first match. Once Carden started to charge her, she blew him away with one punch of her Ember Celicas. No one was surprised she won.

When it was time for Ruby's match, Weiss reminded her to fight smart. Immediately, Ruby was intimidated by her opponent's Iron Fists. In her head, she thought, I could easily outmaneuver her. Those things must weigh a ton. The match started Ruby decided to let Star make the first move. She took a huge swing and Ruby ducked to come around her back, but when Ruby swung around, nobody was there. Boom, Ruby was punched in the ribs from underneath her stance. Then Ruby used her gun for speed, but Star snuck underneath her scythe and punched her in the gut into the air. Star, then, jumped into the sky and punched Ruby back to Earth. The officials called match, but Ruby wasn't moving. Paramedics were called over, but didn't tell anyone of her condition. They rushed her to the hospital with Weiss on their tails.

Yang shouted, "Weiss, what about the tournament!"

"What about it?!" Weiss replied.

End of Part 3

**Ending Note:** I've been taking all your comments into consideration and I want to say thank you to all who support this story. More will come and the length will increase so it will take longer to write these.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 4

**Note:** I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story because for me, it's really fun to write and create this. I also think RWBY has inspired me to vary the lengths of these chapters. But, I promise that they will be gradually longer.

Beep... Beep... Beep

Weiss sighed. She was in Ruby's room all day. Yang and Blake came and went because they were still in the tournament. And also, the doctor said Ruby **will** recover. Weiss remained by Ruby's side, holding her hand. Once again, she was alone. As the day grew late, Yang and Blake finally came back with a big trophy.

Yang said excitedly, "I won it for Ruby."

"Yeah, she did amazing" Blake said. "How's Ruby doing?"

"She's been doing fine" Weiss said with sadness.

"Hey, uh Weiss, I think we should let Ruby rest for the night."

"But, she is resting."

"I meant, alone Weiss. You need your rest too."

"I can do that here, Yang. Thank you very much!"

"Alright then. Blake, let's head back home."

"Okay. Look after Ruby for us, Weiss" Blake said.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." As they left, Weiss started to cry. How could this happen? I told her everything I knew and she did everything right. Her mind was everywhere. All she could feel now is guilt. I let this happen to her.

"I'm so sorry Ruby! This is all my fault."

"Excuse me," the doctor said, "Ruby should be able to go home tomorrow."

Weiss couldn't give a response. She was too demoralized about herself and she continued to cry. There was rustling among the sheets and weak voice whispered,

"No it's not Weiss. Don't blame yourself."

"Ruby?" Weiss couldn't get a response because she fell asleep immediately after. Just those couple of words made Weiss enjoy the rest of her night that much more.

When morning hit, Weiss was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Wake up, Weiss! Today's the day!"

"How do you feel?"

"Better, but my ribs still hurt."

Yang and Blake came in at the right time to give Ruby a big hug.

"Uh, guys? This kind of hurts."

"Oh, sorry sis. I just missed you so much."

As they finished up their little reunion, the team went back to their dorms, filled with delight. Everyone continued to bombard Ruby with questions, concerns, and a whole bunch of hugs. Weiss remained quiet because she was waiting for the right time to talk with her without any interruptions. All she did was smile and hug her to her heart's content. Ruby really enjoyed all of this attention, aside from the fact that she's still unhealthy. She even got to eat Ren's pancakes since he heard about the incident and felt bad. All of Team JNPR spent they're day with Ruby.

Weiss, on the other hand, was starting to get a little upset. She kept thinking that everyone just needs to give her some space. Blake was constantly reading to her. Yang did not let he leave her sight. Pyrrha was asking about her battle strategy, of course. Nora just wanted pancakes. Jaune and Ren were just being good guy friends and made sure she was alright.

As the day came to an end, everyone went back to their rooms and prepared for the next day. Ruby couldn't get to her bed so she asked Weiss if she could sleep with her. Weiss had to agree since Ruby has the top bunk and can't get up there due to her injury. Blake and Yang fell asleep very quickly which left Ruby and Weiss alone. As she hoped Weiss began to start asking Ruby about what happened.

"Ruby, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, she just outsmarted me."

"That's impossible, I gave you every outcome possible in practice. I did that so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Weiss, I don't know. She was just better than me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's been a long and you need to rest."

"Good night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby."

Ruby was able to fall asleep first which left Weiss to her own thoughts yet again. She has to be hiding something. I mean, I trust her, but I trained her to the fullest potential so what the heck? Weiss just kept petting Ruby's hair and thinking why. I know Ruby, she's not one to give up in a fight. When we were in the forest for the first time, she constantly wanted to fight.

Weiss has never been this troubled in her life. Everything always has been straight up for her, but this is something that she can't solve. It has to be me. What else could it be? She sighed. I just need to get some sleep and stop worrying about what happened. It's over and Ruby's fine. We'll just have to work harder.

**Ending Note:** Personally, the story's going pretty well. I haven't hit any bumps yet and please continue with the comments and suggestions. Just expect more updates during the weekend and less during the week. I have a lot going on right now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 5

As Team RWBY continued their week, Weiss was always by Ruby, making sure nothing bad happened to her. Whenever they were in class and the professors asked for volunteers for physical activities, Ruby would always try, but Weiss would immediately slap her hand down and say, "Are you nuts?!" Yang and Blake started to give Ruby her space, but Weiss was remembered what Professor Port said: Stay vigilant. She definitely is taking the "best teammate" mentality to extremes with Ruby.

Ruby was very appreciative of all that Weiss was doing for her, but Ruby kept telling her stop worrying about her, but she never listened. At the end of the week, Yang told Ruby that they were going to go visit Qrow for the weekend and she became so excited that she ran for her things and was ready to leave. It's been quite a while since Ruby's seen her uncle and since he heard about what happened, he really wanted to see her.

Unfortunately, Ruby was taken away from Weiss once again. That just left her and Blake alone for the weekend.

It was actually really good for them because they caught up on a lot of things and felt closer as friends. Questions spanned from childhood memories to first encounters in the Emerald Forest. This was the first time Weiss' mind was able to get away from Ruby. Blake was a very easy person to talk to because now, she had nothing to hide and wanted Weiss to like her.

"So how'd you get out?"

"My master became corrupt and said that violence was the only way. So I abandoned him. And he's never looked for me since."

"Wow."

"What about you? How'd you deal with your father?"

"I didn't. After I starting seeing how he acted after coming home, I never talked to him and he never talked to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he never did have anything nice to say to me. So how's Yang doing?"

"Oh my God, she's amazing. She's taught me more than my old master did in the 10 years we were together. She's supportive, caring, and very smart. Ruby's lucky to have a sister like her. And I'm lucky to have a partner like her. How's Ruby?"

"She's slowly progressing. It's so hard to get her to concentrate during practice. I mean, I know she's young, but she has the potential to be greater than anyone here and me being her partner, it's almost guaranteed that that'll happen."

"Well Weiss, you can't expect her to be like you. She's her own person and only she can discover that. What you're doing is great and all, but you need to let her grow on her own too. Haven't you noticed that Yang barely talks to her during battle?"

"Yeah, but that's because Yang is so focused on herself to worry about Ruby."

"You're wrong. Yang is always watching Ruby. In battle, her eyes constantly look back and forth at Ruby, making sure she's doing what she needs to be doing. Yang trusts her enough to know what she's doing. I think you should start doing the same."

"Hmm." Weiss laid flat on her bed and just thought. Am I pushing her too hard? Am I just pushy? I have been quite teacherish to Ruby. Maybe Blake's right. She pulled out her touchpad and the first thing that popped up was the news.

"Breaking news! One of the participants of the Vale tournament is now being pursued for illegal amounts of dust. Suspect Star Awyard was found to have over 50 pounds of dust in her possession. She has now fled the city and we need your help to find her. This is her picture and if you know anything about her whereabouts, contact the Vale Police department. As the picture came up on the screen, Weiss was puzzled. Is that... No way, it can't be. Wasn't she...? Weiss had hit a rock. She couldn't think, she didn't know what to think.

"Hey Blake, come here. Does she look familiar?"

"Yeah, she kind of looks like you. That's weird, Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

End of Part 5

**Ending Note:** This will probably be the last one for a while since it's the start of the week tomorrow. But don't worry, this story will still continue, it'll just be a while until the next part comes out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 6

**Note:** This part will be the last of this volume. I will continue this story though so be prepared for an update soon.

Weiss became so puzzled by that news report that she paused Star's picture and eventually fell asleep. It was quite early, but Weiss was sleeping and Blake decided to go out for a bit. Ruby and Yang came back. Yang decided to go out and look for Blake and Ruby went to bed. As she climbed into bed, she saw a light coming from Weiss' bed. She grabbed the touchpad and saw Star. She immediately grew timid and sneakily put the touchpad back where she found it.

As morning came around, Weiss remembered her touchpad was by her side, but noticed that Star's face was still being displayed. She, then, proceeded to wake up Ruby.

"Ruby?! Is this true?!"

"What are you talking about?" she said tiredly.

"Her face! Tell me you didn't lose because of it."

"Of course not. Do you think I'm that dumb?"

"Maybe. Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because she was better than me," slowly and timidly.

"Uh! God Ruby, you lost because she reminds you of me, doesn't she?!"

Of course, Ruby couldn't bring herself to say yes, but she had to because she couldn't lie to Weiss.

Sigh. "Yes. I'm sorry. It's just that we spent so much time together before the tournament that my eyes started to see everything being you. You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ruby! It's not the fact that you didn't do it on purpose, it's that you could of won. I'm sorry that I've been such a distraction to you."

Immediately after saying that, she left with haste. Ruby had no desire to follow her because she knew Weiss was right and had nothing to say to her. Yang woke up from the slammed door.

"Hey Ruby, what happened?"

"Nothing." She grabbed her clothes and went to the showers.

Yang was puzzled so she decided to follow her. As she was leaving the room, Blake wanted to know what was going on. Yang went over to Blake and just told her that her sister's going through some things. Yang gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"If you need some help, you can call me!" she yelled as Yang left the room.

When Yang followed her to the showers, she gave her some privacy while still intruding.

"Ruby! What happened?! You know you can tell me anything!"

"It's nothing Yang, just go away!" As she got into the shower, she fell to the ground in tears. This is all my fault. If I didn't act like a child, none of this would of happened. What happened to me? As her mind started to clear up, she realized that she was in the exact shower she and Weiss were in when they became friends. She started to cry again. It was here that started it all. It was me interrupting her shower. I just... wanted her to know that she's not alone anymore, but apparently that won't work. She continued her shower in agony and returned to her room. No one was there and on her bed, there was a note.

Dear Ruby,

I'm sorry. I can't keep living the way we have been. I've decided the best way for you to be the best you can be is for me to be a very small part of your life. It was fun being with you. No one has cared more about me than you and you staying through all of my princessness really means a lot to me. But it's time for me to start caring about you. You have the potential to be the best in Vale and I think I'm hindering you to be that person. Before I truly knew you, you were already fantastic and that's how you need to work; without me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not the right person who should be teaching you. I'll still be the best teammate you've ever had, but it'll be from afar. This pains me o write and it wouldn't be any easier to tell you in person. I'm sorry. It's better for both me and you that I'm alone.

Love,

Weiss

Ruby was appalled. Is this really happening? My one goal was to keep this team a team, but now, Weiss is breaking away...and it's because of me.

Unfortunately, Ruby had to go on through her day. She didn't see Weiss at all. Every time she shook the thought of being separated from Weiss, Ruby would see Yang and Blake holding hands, enjoying themselves. It was hard for Ruby to focus at all, but the strange thing was that Weiss idea was working. Ruby's fighting ability rapidly improved. Most days in her battle class, she would volunteer since Weiss was no longer in that class, but one day, as she finished a demonstration, she looked in the back of the room and saw Weiss. They met eyes, but Weiss left the room immediately in tears. Ruby stuck out her arm and wanted to call out her name, but she knew it wouldn't have done anything.

When she went back to her room, she caught Weiss in the room.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby? I...uh, was just getting my touchpad."

"Weiss, why are you hiding from us. I miss you. Your team misses you."

"I'm not gone forever."

"I know, it's just...we're supposed to be together. Why were you in my class today. I thought you dropped it."

"Yeah, I had a free day in my other class so I thought I would check up on you. All I can I say is that I'm so proud of you. See! You don't always need me here. I'm always here."

Ruby and Weiss hugged it out in happiness. As they were about kiss each other, the school alarm went off.

"Attention students, please head to the locker room and prepare your arms. This is not a drill!" Ruby and Weiss knew that this moment had to wait. Weiss gave Ruby a little kiss on the cheek and headed to locker room.

End of Volume 1

**Ending Note:** The story will continue from where I left off.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lonely Ice Queen

Volume 2 Part 1

**Note:** So I've been thinking and I think I can keep this story going to the point where it won't disrupt RWBY too much. Sorry for wait, but it's been hard to get something going. Enjoy!

"Attention all students! Please report to the locker rooms for your preparations! This is not a drill!" The voice continued to repeat its message for 5 minutes. All graduating year teams were accounted for. The freshman locker room only carried three teams so they were the first to be ready. Professor Goodwitch was the advisor for the freshman teams.

"Attention students, as you all should be aware of, our school is under attack. We are not quite sure by who, but we know that we must defend what's rightfully ours. We need you to split up into your teams and set up a perimeter around our the school. Nothing gets in or out, but your number priority is to observe the situation. Are we clear?" Everyone gave her a worried nod and headed off to their positions.

Team CRDL took the back entrance to the school. Team JNPR guarded the underground exit. Team RWBY had control of the main entrance to the school.

"Hey Blake, what do you see?"

"Just a bunch of ships. I can't tell who they belong to though."

Blake was responsible for watching over the front gate. The rest of the team stood back. They all were very concerned about the situation. What was happening? What caused this? Are we ready? All these questions were asked among each other during their mission of observation and defense.

As the day went on, Blake began to see the ships descend and drop off tons of soldiers. They were assembling in the city.

"Anything else happening?"

"Their troops are starting to assemble and it doesn't look pretty." The team got up to Blake's vantage point to see the truth and she was right. As the team looked down, they saw hundreds of troops lining up in the streets with unknown amounts of firepower.

"What should we do?" said Blake.

"We need to get in contact with Ozpin and the other teams so they know what we're up against." Weiss decided to take command of this mission because she saw Ruby's face and knew that she was too young for this kind of roll.

Yang decided to be the messenger.

"Are you sure about this? This is a very serious job."

"Blake, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Protect Weiss and Ruby for me, okay?"

"Okay." Yang gave her a little kiss on the cheek and ran off to find Ozpin. As the team said their goodbyes, they checked the town again and saw that the troops were beginning to march on the school. Weiss was started to become worried. She's never had to go against so many enemies. Even the beowulf situation in Emerald Forest wasn't this many. She looked to her left and saw that Ruby had a smile on her face and was ready to fight. To her right, she saw Blake. She remained calm and readied herself for what was ahead.

The enemy on the ground were shooting up cables to make the climb up to the school. Team RWBY started to cut the cables, preventing their ascension. As they cut more and more cables, the enemy airships started to attack. Their goal was to prevent Team RWBY from cutting their cables and they were succeeding. Their firepower was so great that it knocked all of them back into a defensive mode. Just as they were running back to the main gate, one last shot was made at them, but it only hit one person. Weiss. She went sailing toward the gate and fell to the ground unconscious.

Ruby and Blake both saw what happened and ran to her.

"Blake, what do we do? We're down 2 people now." Being as calm as she could, she said,

"We need to stand our ground and protect Weiss and this school at all costs." Ruby put Weiss as far back as possible and prepared for the ground troops. A few minutes later, they began to see figures climb onto the main campus.

"This is it" Blake said. The troops started to advance, but Ruby and Blake heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Get back!" They turned their heads to see Yang running towards them with her finger pointed at the school tower. They saw numerous lights come towards them. They hit the floor and when they looked up, all they could see was dust and no trace of any troops.

"I got Ozpin and he assembled all the hunters and huntresses. They're gonna shoot them down." As Yang finished up, the team saw ships fall to the earth and a force field was engulfing the school. They looked back at the school and saw every professor doing what they do best. They were saved.

"Yang, Weiss is injured."

"Oh no. Let's get her to one of the professors now." The team ran back to the school. Everyone with relief on their faces, except for Ruby. She was worried more than ever.

End of Part 1

**Ending Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. If you haven't noticed, this story has both Reiss and Blang. So there's something for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 2

"So Doc, is Weiss gonna be okay?"

"Right now, we don't know. In Ruby's description, it sounded like her injury should of killed her, but she is in stable condition right now so we'll just have to wait."

"Okay, thanks Doc." Yang headed back to the main room of infirmary.

"Yang, how's Weiss doing?!"

"They don't know Ruby. All they're saying is that she's lucky to be alive."

"Well, can I...we see her?"

"I don't think so Rubes, I think she needs her rest." Yang, with a sad look on her face, put her arm around Blake and left.

Of course, Ruby disobeyed her and tried to get to Weiss' room. She crept through the halls and hid in rooms to avoid the roaming doctors. It took her about 10 minutes to weave through the infirmary and find Weiss' room. When she found Weiss, she was devastated. Weiss had a cast on her left arm and both her body and her head had tape around it. She slowly walked over to Weiss in sadness.

"Weiss?" There was no response. Ruby sighed.

"Weiss. If you're there, I want you to know that I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm the leader of this team and I should have done my part to protect you. And I failed." Ruby started to cry.

Meanwhile

"Hey, uh Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Ruby hasn't come back, has she?"

Blake was reading her book at the time, but the question struck her as odd.

"No. I haven't. I wonder where she is?"

"Yeah me too. Wait, did she even leave the infirmary with us?"

"Actually, when I think about it, no she didn't?"

"We should probably check back at the infirmary."

"Yeah you're right." They both got ready and headed to the infirmary.

When they got back, they asked the desk person for Weiss' room and she gave it to them. It took them quite a while to find her room since the woman didn't give them any directions. When they finally found her room, they, thankfully, found Ruby sleeping next to Weiss. They felt really bad because this was the first time they actually saw Weiss in that condition.

Yang went over to Ruby and whispered,

"Hey Ruby, let's go home."

Ruby, half asleep, mumbled,

"Nnooo." Yang picked her up and brought her back to the room. She put Ruby on Weiss' bed since she was too tired to put her on her own bed. Yang decided to sleep with Blake for the night in sadness.

"Blake, did you see what happened to Weiss?"

"Yeah. She was really banged up."

"I feel really bad for Ruby. I mean like, her having to witness something like that."

"Seriously. Doesn't she also have like a thing for Weiss?"

"Yeah, but she told me not to talk about it around her. She's kind of sensitive about the whole situation."

"Why? She likes her right?"

"Yeah, it's just that Weiss is older and almost like another sister to her."

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna try to sleep. Good night Yang."

"Good night Blakey. And don't worry, I'll never let anything like that happen to you."

"Thank you Yang. I love you."

" I love you too." Yang gave Blake a kiss and went to sleep.

Ruby was tossing and turning all night thinking of Weiss. She didn't actually sleep. She just had her eyes closed, trying to sleep. All she saw were images of explosions. Then she would see Weiss. Ruby attempted to run towards her, but then somehow, an explosion caused Ruby to become separated from her. She ran through the smoke to find Weiss on the ground, unconscious.

"Weiss." Ruby opened her eyes and got up from her bed. She continued to cry and put hands over her face. She would occasionally look at Yang and Blake. They looked so peaceful. Yang's arm around Blake. Blake's hand on Yang's. Ruby started to feel worse than she already did.

Ruby began to think: Yang does so much for Blake. She loves her. She protects her. Why can't I do that for Weiss. I mean, I feel the exact same way about her as Yang does Blake. What is wrong with me? My mind is always thinking about what's best for my team. Where's Weiss in all this thinking?

Ruby leaned back into bed and just looked straight up. The pillow smelt just like Weiss. She breathed out and shut her eyes tight.

End of Part 2

**Ending Note:** I just wanted to say thank you to all those following this story. It's been quite difficult coming up with things, but you guys are definitely motivating me to keep going. Please leave your comments and/or suggestions on the story.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 3

**Note:** Sorry that it's been so long, but it's here. Enjoy!

The hospital room's silence was broken by a soft groan. Weiss slowly opened her eyes and sat up in pain. The doctor came in just in time to put Weiss back in bed.

"No. Don't do that. You're still not healthy enough to sit up. I'm sorry. Oh yeah, one of your friends called this morning and said she'd be coming by to visit."

Weiss' eyes widened. She didn't want Ruby to see her like this. Unfortunately, she's unaware of Ruby being by her side during her first day's stay.

"Wait!" she called to the doctor. "Can you tell her that I'm not available right now."

"Why? Don't you want to see your friends?"

"Not like this! Are you stupid?" The doctor just gave her an approval nod and left the room. Weiss was stressed out. She wanted to see Ruby, but didn't want to be in the vulnerable situation she was in. She needed to be strong, but there was no way that that could happen. She had been told to be the best teammate and to be injured wasn't part of her plan.

A few minutes, Weiss heard footsteps coming towards her door with a loud, "Weiss!" Then the footsteps stopped.

"I'm sorry sweety, Weiss is in really bad condition and can't be visited right now. I'm sorry."

"But...I wanted to see her today."

"You can come again some other time, but not today. I'm sorry."

As the conversation came to an end, Weiss heard those familiar footsteps trudge away from her room. Ruby was leaving. Weiss began to cry. I'm sorry Ruby, Weiss thought. I just don't you to have to see me like this. I know it's bad, but this is better for you. I'm sorry.

Weiss truly felt that she was hurting more than Ruby was. She hasn't seen her team in 2 days. She hasn't seen Ruby in 2 days. She began to hurt more inside.

The doctor came back in with a vase of white roses. Weiss asked who they were from, even though she knew who gave them to her. The doctor told her that a small girl with a red hood dropped them off. She knew she had to leave. It wasn't going to help her by staying there, avoiding Ruby. She told him that she was going home and didn't take no for an answer. She gathered her things and left.

On her way home, her arm started to regain strength. Her head was rid of headaches and her body was no longer aching. Was this the solution to her troubles? Is she suppose to be with Ruby? As oddly as it sounds, Weiss was starting to believe it. She was lost when Ruby got hurt during the tournament. She never battled better when she was with Ruby. All these things running through her head got her home much easier.

She got to her room and pressed her ear against the door. It was pretty quiet inside except for a small voice. All that when on inside was sighing and some whimpers. Weiss opened the door to see Ruby hugging Crescent Rose.

"Hi Ruby, I'm back." Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and ran over to hug Weiss.

"Weiss! I've missed you so much. I didn't know if you were going to make it. The doctor told me you were in bad condition. Are you okay? Wait...how come here and not there?

"So you're not happy to see me?"

"No, no. It's just that I went in today and they didn't let me see you."

"Oh, I didn't know about that. I need to lie down." Ruby quickly went over Weiss' bed and flattened it out. She also fluffed Weiss' pillow so it was comfortable for her. Weiss got into bed and laid there staring at Ruby and Ruby was staring at Weiss.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I really missed you." Weiss gave Ruby a smile and Ruby's face started blush.

"I...I missed you too."

"You already said that."

"Oh." Ruby giggled

"Ruby, come here." She got on the bed, next to Weiss.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something. I need you in my life."

"But Weiss, I'm already in your life. I know that."

"No. I mean, I want to be with. I've been thinking and whenever I'm alone, I'm lost. I don't where to go or what to do. You're my clarity. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Like when you were in the hospital, I rarely left your side and even when I was with you, I just...didn't know. You get it?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Do you?"

"No." Ruby started to kiss Weiss. Her arms were around Weiss and Weiss had her healthy hand on Ruby's cheek. Weiss' tongue entered Ruby's mouth and Ruby returned the favor. Ruby's hands started to venture down to Weiss' breasts. Ruby knew that she had to be delicate with her since she was still injured. Her hands started to massage Weiss breasts and Weiss started moan. Ruby put her focus on making Weiss feel good, but Weiss continued to kiss Ruby's face. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's and moved it down to her panties. Ruby started to rub gently and Weiss' moans started to grow. Ruby was kissing Weiss' neck and Weiss was enjoying the time she was having with Ruby. AS Ruby began to increase her speed, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand. She shivered,

"Oh Ruby, that's enough. I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Okay." Ruby and Weiss returned to kissing each other passionately. They were so lost in each other's love that they didn't even notice the door open.

Blake and Yang were standing in the entrance. Ruby and Weiss ended their love session in respect to Blake and Yang.

"Hey Weiss! Your home! Welcome back!"

"Yeah, How do you feel?"

She tried to get up from behind Ruby, "I better...ish. They're still a lot of things that hurt."

"So then, you're technically not better."

Ruby turned from Weiss, "Yang, you know what she means!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Well, we're all glad that your back honey."

"Me too Yang, me too."

End of Part 3

**Ending Note:** I hope this part satisfied those who have been waiting for some romance. It's been awhile so I hope this was worth short little wait. I'll try to get one more part out before the start of the next week. Thank you all who are enjoying this story.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 4

**Note:** This part is gonna focus on Yang and Blake. Weiss is back and enjoying her time with Ruby so there wasn't much to write about. I hope you guys enjoy this bridge part.

"So how'd you get out so soon?"

"I just told them that I couldn't be there any longer."

"Oh, that makes sense. I mean, who would mess with you when you say something like that. Well, it's nice to have you back Weiss."

"It feels great to be back Yang." The team reunited once again and went to bed.

As morning started, Yang woke up to door closing. She checked the other side of the room and saw Ruby and Weiss still sleeping with each other. She got off from her bed and noticed that Blake was gone and figured she was the one who left just a second ago. Yang got ready and tried to find her. She looked everywhere inside the building, but she wasn't anywhere. Yang went back into her room and looked out the window and saw a small black figure in the distance. She went outside and saw that it was Blake, still in her nightgown.

"Hey Blakey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" There was no response. She turned to Yang and gave her smile. Yang sat beside her on the bench.

"Come on, what's going? You know you can tell me."

"It's just...I love you so much." She threw her arms around Yang and kissed her.

"Blake, why are you acting like this? You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know. And I love you...it's just...never mind." Blake put her face in her hands. Yang was confused. She ran her fingers through Blake's hair and Blake finally looked up at Yang.

"Blake, if you're worried about me, don't be. I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you." Yang brushed Blake's hair behind her ear.

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about what happened to Weiss and what Ruby had to go through. I've gone through something like this. My master got seriously injured when he first took me in as his apprentice and I was scared. I didn't know what I had to do. That feeling of loss and despair is something that I never want to experience again." Blake started to cry.

Yang felt really bad. Yang knew that she always took risks and put her own life in danger and she finally started to see what it was doing to Blake. She touched Blake's cheek and Blake looked up once again.

"Blake, I swear to you. Nothing will ever happen to me and I promise to care for you as long as you're my partner."

This troubled Blake even more and resorted to looking at the ground through her hands. Those were the exact words Adam gave to her when he vowed to train her. Yang got on her knees in front of Blake. She pulled Blake's hands away from her face. Blake looked at Yang with puffy eyes.

"Blake. I would never lie to you. I love you and if there's anything I can do to prove it to you, I'll do it." Blake finally gave a repsonse.

"You've already have." Blake returned her love with a kiss.

"So we both need to get ready. Would you like join me in the showers?"

"Actually Yang, I got a better idea. Let's skip class and just stay home."

"Alright. I'm fine with that."

They got back to their room and Ruby and Weiss were gone by then. Blake closed the door and immediately threw Yang onto her bed. She got on top of Yang and started to kiss her passionately. Whenever Yang tried to touch Blake, she grabbed Yang's hands and shoved them back onto the bed and told her to relax. Blake even took off her bow. She took of Yang's clothes and started to suck on Yang's boobs. After Yang was warmed up, Blake removed her clothes down to her underwear. She then made her way down to Yang's pussy. As she stared at Yang's pussy, she looked up at her and Yang gave her the approval to proceed. Blake slowly licked Yang's pussy. Up and down she went and Yang started to grab the sheets on Blake's bed. Blake then started to put her tongue inside Yang and she began to moan loudly. As she continued, her face started to get wet and Yang started too twitch. Since Yang climaxed, Blake knew to touch her gently. She moved back up to Yang and continued to kiss her.

As they both grew tired, Blake laid on her right side with Yang right behind her. Yang had her hand on Blake's breast and started to massage it.

"Yang, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, but I feel much better now."

Yang gave out a little chuckle, "Me too, Blakey. You did a great job. Thank you." Blake turned her head to give Yang another kiss and they both fell asleep until the start of the next day.

End of Part 4

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed that. Don't worry, Reiss will continue in the next part. I just wanted to please the Blang fans out there.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 5

**Note:** The story is back to normal and where I left off. I apologize for the long wait. Enjoy!

As Weiss walked Ruby to class, Professor Port noticed her and asked her for a moment. (As we all know, Weiss is no longer in that class). He told her that he saw what she did during the attack on Beacon and he asked her to come back to his class. Of course, she accepted but was unable to do anything since she was still injured.

In her return to Port's class, she noticed that there were more physical tasks than class tasks. He brought in a new creature almost every day and when he didn't the mission was very intricate. The class definitely changed since she was there. Rarely they're given homework, aside from defending yourself from any threat. Even Ruby changed. She's always wrote down stuff. Weiss never knew what, but she knew they weren't stupid doodles.

Professor Port always asked Weiss for a demonstration and this always scared Ruby. Weiss was smart enough to notice Ruby, in the corner of her eye, panicking and give an excuse of how she's still unable. Thankfully he liked her so he would go to Ruby and she was more than willing to volunteer. As Ruby stepped down to floor to battle, Weiss grew worried. What beast will be unleashed this time? What'll happen to her if she fails?

Once the door is broken, the beast is released. Immediately, Ruby rolls out of the way to shoot the beast off course. Ruby, then, sees a weak spot that she unveiled. She uses Crescent Rose for momentum and slices up the beast to its death. Only when Professor Port starts clapping is when Weiss resumes breathing. Although Ruby and Weiss have learned to trust each other, they still doubt their abilities in certain situations.

As class ended for the day, Professor Port ended with an assignment for tomorrow.

"Class, we'll be traveling to Emerald Forest for a little competition tomorrow. Everyone must participate. No exceptions. Sleep well and remember; stay vigilant."

Right as he finished speaking, Ruby stood up,

"Professor Port, what about..." but Weiss pulled Ruby back into her seat.

"Is there a problem Ms. Rose?"

"No Professor. There's no problem" Weiss said. They walked out of class without saying a word until they got home.

"Weiss, what the heck? You know you can't go out there with your arm still like...this." Right as Weiss was about respond, Yang and Blake came in.

"Hey Weiss, aren't you excited to go out there tomorrow?"

"Yang, shut up!"

"Why? She needs to get out there sooner or later. And she looks fine to me."

"Yeah. Weiss is looking much better."

"You too Blake. Uuhhh! Am I the only one who cares about Weiss' health?" Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm to face her.

"Ruby. I'm fine. The more I wait, the more I'll be unprepared. And plus, we'll probably have to work with our partners so I'll have you to protect me." Ruby blushed and said no more.

"So Rubes, what do you think we're doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. Blake?"

"Well, judging by Port's in-class battles, we'll be doing something with the creatures of Grimm. The thing is which one we'll be dealing with."

"Hm, well I think we should get our rest before tomorrow."

"Good idea Yang." The team went to bed, but they were thinking about something different. Yang was concerned about Blake and her hair. Blake was thinking about what the task was going to be. Weiss was only worried about her arm. Ruby had her mind on Weiss all night. She barely slept the night.

In the morning, the team got ready and headed to the forest together. As they came to cliff of Emerald Forest, the other two teams came in at the same time with the same faces of concern.

"Morning my eager young students. You will be launched into the Emerald Forest and head to far end. Your task is simple: Kill a Nevermore and bring back a feather and one of it's eggs. You will have to be in teams of 2 to complete this mission within the quickest time period. Here will be your teams: Carden and Dove, Russell and Sky, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, Ruby and Blake, and Weiss and Yang. Ruby's jaw dropped. What?! Ruby couldn't believe it. Ruby had to ask.

"professor, what's the point of all this?"

"Glad you asked smart child. This battle test will teach you to adapt to any situation with any person here. Luckily for you, I paired you all with your teammates. Alright children, let's prepare for launch."

Ruby walked over to Yang and grabbed her collar.

"I beg you. Please protect Weiss."

'"Don't worry Rubes, she'll be safe."

"I mean it and I'll look over Blake."

"Ruby, she will be fine with me. And don't worry about it, Blake will be watching over you." Yang gave her a little love tap. Ruby just laughed sarcastically. She then walked over to Weiss.

"So...um, are you gonna be alright?"

"Of course I will, I mean it's Yang." Just the way Weiss said that made Ruby feel much better. She gave her a hug and went to her launch pad.

"Alright students, I hope you're ready. Good luck and remember 'to destroy everything in your path or you will die,' said a wise man." The teams prepared for launch. Each were launched at different times. The two teams left were Ruby's and Yang's. Ruby looked at Weiss one more time and then was immediately launched off. Both Ruby and Blake looked to the skies to see Weiss and Yang flying away.

End of Part 5


	12. Chapter 12

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 6

During the launch, all the teams were able to see huge nests in the far distance and they all knew that's where they needed to go. The teams took different descends. Of course, Yang went for distance and for Weiss, it wasn't hard to keep up with her Myternaster. Ruby and Blake let the launch decide where they'd be placed after takeout.

At touchdown, Yang and Weiss made the most distant. Ruby and Blake were in the middle of the forest. The voyage wasn't easy. There were more creatures than ever before. Ursas, beowolfs, and death stalkers were everywhere. The journey was especially hard for Ruby and Blake because they didn't have Weiss' glyphs or Yang's power. They were able to handle ursas and beowolfs, but when they encountered death stalkers, they had put everything they had together in order to get past. This caused them to take occasional breaks.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang were easily getting through. Weiss' abilities and Yang's power made really easy to take out anything they had to face. The only problem was Weiss' arm. Yang constantly watched over Weiss, being a good teammate and all.

"So Weiss, how you holing up?"

"I'm fine. This is a long journey."

"Seriously, it's already midday."

As they made their way to near end of the forest, they started to see an unusual formation. It was the Nevermore breeding grounds. They decided not to get too close so they kept their distance and planned their attack.

"Alright, so what were the instructions again?" asked Yang.

"We have to kill a Nevermore and bring back both a feather and an egg."

"Well, that's great."

To increase their thinking abilities, they decided to take a rest. As Weiss was about to sit down, they tail of a King Taijitu swung, it Weiss, and knocked her to the floor. Yang was startled and prepared for battle. Yang knew that Weiss couldn't be any help at the time so she put herself in front of Weiss and became her shield. The King Taijitu pair were beginning to surround the two of them and Weiss was starting to panic. Yang knew she needed to get out of there.

She grabbed Weiss and threw her into the air. This caught the King Taijitu's attention. Quickly, Yang climbed up to one of their heads, placed both of her gauntlets on its eyes, and fired away. As it's head exploded, she jumped towards Weiss while still in the air.

"Weiss, I need you to freeze it completely."

"What?!" There was no time for a response. They fell to the ground and Yang left her on the ground. Right as the last King Taijitu snapped at them, Yang jumped into its mouth while saying freeze it. Weiss saw the beast swallow her whole and felt defeated. Luckily, she kept Yang's promise and froze the snake solid. Just as Weiss hopes started to fade, gunshots escaped the beast's body. Shots were coming from every direction from within its body. The gunshots shot through the ice and caused the frozen beast to split into two. Weiss took cover as the top piece fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw Yang emerging from the dead body.

"Jeez Weiss, I was starting to think you didn't hear what I said."

Weiss became relieved and ran towards her. She gave her a hug and then slapped her on the face.

"What was that for?!"

"Never do that again!"

"Come on Weiss, I had to."

"You could at least tell me exactly what you were planning."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Good news is that we're almost done."

"Um, I wouldn't say almost. We still have the Nevermore."

"Ah, don't worry. While we were attacked, I came up with an idea."

"Really?"

Yang brought Weiss over to the bush that hid the Nevermore grounds. They only saw one which gave them a better feeling about the whole situation. After they analyzed their environment, Yang told her plan. Yang was going to walk to the other side of the open ground. She would work as a distraction. When the Nevermore would move to attack, Weiss would use her Myternaster to control its body like she did with the stone knight she fought. Then both Weiss and Yang would run at the beast and attack with full power. Yang would use different gun shells. Weiss would attack with fire.

A few minutes later, Weiss and Yang emerged from the bushes with a feather and an egg. The mission was complete. Unfortunately, they were halfway done. They had to get back with nightfall approaching them. The journey felt even longer because both of them were fatigued. Luckily, they didn't encounter any other incursions. When they reached the top of the mountain, they felt relieved. They saw Professor Port, but he wasn't alone. As the two of them adjusted their eyes to light, they saw Ruby and Blake giving him a feather and an egg.

End of Part 6

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first real action part. There'll be more because I feel Ruby and Blake could a lot more with what they got than Weiss and Yang. Please leave your comments and suggestions about the story. The end of Volume II is near.


	13. Chapter 13

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 7

**Note:** I hope you guys have enjoyed the story. This part will be the last of the volume. I've been planning and I think the next volume will be the last so brace yourselves for what's going to happen. Since I'm approaching break, these parts will come out more often and they'll be longer. I have to end this story the best I can so enjoy!

"Ruby?!" Ruby turned.

"Yang!"

"How'd you get here so fast? Actually, how'd you beat us here? We didn't see you at all down there in the forest." The two teams finished giving Professor Port their items. They returned to their rooms and got comfortable for Ruby and Blake's story.

Ruby and Blake's Emerald Forest Story

Ruby and Blake were launched off and automatically, they could tell that they were behind from the start. Their launch was nowhere near the distance of the other teams. As they landed, Ruby was anxious to get moving and started to run towards the other edge of the forest. She ran for a few seconds and looked back to see Blake right where they landed. Blake, for some reason, was looking up at a tree. Ruby decided to walk back to Blake.

"Hey, uh, Blake, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we kind of need to finish this and you're staring at a tree."

"Oh, no, I was thinking. How good are you with trees?"

"Uh, I guess I'm alright. Why?"

"Well, trees in this forest are flat and carry a large amount of weight. We could travel on top of these through the forest to increase our speed, even though we both are pretty fast. Also, there are no enemies up there. We would waste no extra energy for the Nevermore."

Ruby thought about it. There was really nothing wrong about this plan. They were already behind so she agreed. They climbed up the tree and resumed their journey towards the other end of the forest. On their journey, they passed by a couple of teams who were interrupted by creatures of Grimm. Every time the two of them would catch a glimpse of other teams, Blake would ask, "Aren't you glad we're doing this?" and Ruby would always give a guilty yes.

As they started to run out of trees, they knew they were there. They jumped to the ground and saw a Nevermore resting in its nest. They were going to sneak up to it, tie it up so it couldn't escape, and kill in the way they know best. Decapitation. Slowly and quietly, they walked over to the beast. Blake tied it up around the wings and neck as fast as she could before it woke. Just as she tightened, it woke and Ruby swung her Scythe as hard as she could. It worked. The beast was dead. They couldn't really believe it, but the grabbed a feather and an egg and went back the way they came. They climbed up the mountain and Professor Port greeted them with pleasure.

"Congratulations children. You are the first team to complete the task that I have asked. And for that, you have automatically passed my class. I am proud to call you both huntresses." That was when Yang and Weiss showed up in shock.

Back to normal

Just as their story came to an end, the whole team received messages on their touchpad. The message read: I happy to say that everyone made it out of the Emerald Forest unharmed. Be sure to show up to class tomorrow for yet, another part of the task. As everyone brought their eyes off their touchpads, they all had faces of annoyance. What else could there be? Due to their tiring day, they all went to bed and slept through the night.

In the morning, the team got ready and headed to class together. There, they saw Professor Port with another smirk on his face. Just the sight of him being all alone on bottom floor of the classroom made the atmosphere quiet.

"Good morning class. Yesterday was a big success. Unfortunately, only two people passed. Ruby and Blake. Now, before anyone becomes eager, I hope you all realized the team structure from yesterday. They were team members 1 and 3, and 2 and 4. Well, this is what's going to happen. You must challenge one of these two young ladies to a duel and win. The exception: You must challenge the person of the same pairings as 1 and 2, and 3 and 4. Or simply, members 1 and 2 must challenge either 1 or 2 and vice versa. The only way to pass my class is to beat these ladies,; no exceptions. Now, would anyone like to start?"

Ruby looked at Weiss nervously and the other way. They couldn't fight each other. The same problem was happening with Blake and Yang. How could either pair fight each other? Of course Pyrrha volunteered first which meant she had to fight against Blake. For Yang, it was hard to watch. Although Blake was fast, Pyrrha was so much smarter and dueling. As Blake teleported towards Blake to try and distract her, Pyrrha pushed her shield forward. That ran into Blake's face which forced her to the ground and Pyrrha pinned her with the sword. As the fight ended, Ruby looked at her sister and her face was in her hands. Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I'll go next." Ruby turned and it was Cardin. She sighed sadly and walked down to the bottom floor. It was Weiss' turn to be scared. It wasn't because it was Cardin, it was because she knew she had to fight her eventually. The fight started and clearly Ruby was going to win. Cardin was too slow and didn't have the power to defeat Ruby. Weiss finally became relieved. Yang even grew a little scared before the fight.

"Ah Miss Ruby just defended her title. Class is almost over, but let's end with one more so let's do...you. Come on down, Miss Schnee."

**End of Volume II**

**Ending Note:** I'm sorry, but I had to end with a cliffhanger. I have more Volume planned until the end. I will be coming up with new stuff so don't worry.


	14. Chapter 14

The Lonely Ice Queen

Volume III

**Note:** This will be the final volume of this story. Brace yourselves. I'll be coming up with more stories. Enjoy the finale!

"Professor Port, do we have to go today?" asked Weiss.

"Well of course child. Now come on down and face your opponent." Opponent? How could I see Ruby as my opponent. She never has been and never will be. As she walked down, she looked to Ruby with the same face of sadness. How were they suppose to do this? When they got to the bottom floor, Weiss whispered to Ruby the only thing she could at the moment.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I have to pass this class." Ruby didn't know what to say. She couldn't. Weiss was being Weiss. They went to their sides of the room and prepared for battle.

Alright Weiss, remember your training: Head up, shoulders back, left foot forward. You can do this. It's just Ruby. But, then again, I do care for her. Uh! Focus. She is of no concern to you right now. Just focus on the battle.

Well, this is it Ruby. This day would happen eventually. Just stay strong and don't give her anything. You can think about her later when you're not fighting her. Alright, let's do this.

"Begin!"

As always, Weiss attacked first. Ruby analyzed how she was off the ground and slid underneath and knocked her off balance. As her body flew off track, Ruby began to head in her direction. Weiss saw her coming and put a shield spell. Ruby acted quick and shot her body into the air. Ruby kicked Weiss into the shield she created which made her bounce off of it. The impact forced her to the ground again and the when she lifted her head. Ruby's scythe was pointed right in her face.

Clap...Clap..."Well done, well done. Now, that was a fight. I hope you all learned from that. For those who still need to fight, I suggest you train hard. Ruby and Blake, on the other hand, you two need your rest."

Ruby drew attention away from Professor Port to Weiss, who stormed out of the room immediately. She knew she had to follow her.

"Weiss! Where are you going?!"

"Leave me alone Ruby. I don't know want to talk to you." Ruby suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe it. Why? What did I do? She went back to see if she could intercept Blake and Yang, but when she got back, Blake left alone in tears.

"Blake, are you okay?" There was no response. She just left her with her face in her hands.

"What is going on?" she said to herself.

She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She just headed back to her room. When she got back, she climbed onto her bed and just thought. Weiss and Blake are both troubled right now. Why? I mean they lost today, but that shouldn't be the reason for their misbehavior. This is a battle school, we all go through a failure at least once here. I don't know. Yang came in a few minutes after Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Half our team has been acting strange."

"Really? I thought it was just Blake."

"Were you able to talk to Blake?"

"No, she was too upset to talk to me. It was strange because I'm usually the only person she would talk to when something's bothering her. I hope everything's alright."

"Yeah, me too. We need our team back together." For the rest of day, the two of them lied on their beds, heavy into their own thoughts. It started to get dark and still, no one came back. Ruby was starting to feel guilty. She was the leader and she wasn't doing anything to get her team back together. As she jumped down from her bed, the door opened. Weiss? It was Blake.

"Hi Blake" she said with a soft smile.

"Hi Ruby, you okay?"

"Huh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine now." Yang ran to Blake and gave her the biggest hug of her life.

"Blake, where have you been? I've missed you so much. I've been so worried." Ruby had to interrupt.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out for a bit. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Yang said.

"I'll be fine."

Ruby left and Yang and Blake started to catch up.

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed some time alone."

"Why? Where'd you go?"

"I decided to walk through the Forest of Forever Fall. That place always calms me down. No offense to you." She looked at Yang for approval and Yang didn't care. "The reason why I didn't talk to you this morning was because I let you down."

"What do you mean?"

"I failed. I lost to Pyrrha."

"Blake, it's alright. Everyone fails every now and then."

"No, you taught me what to do in all kinds of situations and I didn't follow a single one of your guidelines. I'm so sorry." She dug her face into her hands.

"Blake, I don't care. Those were just to be nice. If you don't want to follow them, don't. We just needed to use our practice time effectively."

"But I trust you enough to follow your role."

"Come on. Everyone's different. You need to be your own person, regardless of what other people do or say to you. Don't let me the person who stops your progress. You're an amazing person Blake. I want you to know that. I've never met a faunus more interesting than you."

Blake looked up at Yang, smiled, and gave her a hug. As they broke their hug, Blake gave Yang a kiss on the cheek. Yang, gently, pulled Blake onto the bed and started to kiss her. Blake's hands were on Yang cheeks. Yang had her hands running through Blake's smooth black hair. As they broke for air, Blake softly said,

"Yang, you're the only human who's understood me more than myself. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you."

"I love you too Blake." They kissed once again and fell asleep together.

Just as Yang was about to fall asleep, she heard a small voice in the distance. She didn't want to end this moment with Blake so she stayed with her for the night. All night, the same voice was heard all over the school campus.

"Weiss! Weiss!"

End of Part 1


	15. Chapter 15

The Lonely Ice Queen

Part 2

**Note:** Merry Christmas:)!

Ruby walked around campus all day, looking for Weiss. She reached the battle room and heard a lot of noises. She opened the door slightly and saw Weiss. She had set fire to every one of the creatures of Grimm figures. The punching bags were split into two with sand all over the ground. Even the mirrors were destroyed. Ruby walked in very timidly.

"Hey Weiss," she said softly.

"Go away Ruby."

"Weiss, why won't you talk to me?" She asked the question with such concern. Weiss didn't even acknowledge her. She kept facing the other way, beating the crap out of a sandbag. The odd thing was that every so often, when she punched, her hands would find her head and she'd looked to the floor in agony. Ruby walked over to Weiss.

"Weiss, you can talk to me."

Immediately, "You shouldn't have won!" Weiss ran out. Ruby was confused again. What was that suppose to mean? If she's talking about the battle, I won fair and square. I thought she was finally warming up to me.

Ruby walked back to her room in sadness. Her head was down the entire walk back. As she approached the door, a black figure blocked her entrance.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hi Blake," she said in near tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Weiss won't talk to me."

"Really? Why don't you go in there? She just went in."

"I don't know if I should. She's been very moody lately and I don't know if I'm the best person to talk to her about what's going on."

"Oh, trust me. It'll be fine." Blake pushed Ruby through the door and left the two alone. As Ruby stood in the entrance of the room, she saw Weiss on her bed, staring at the floor. She had never seen Weiss this troubled before. Ruby walked over and sat next to Weiss. Weiss immediately got up.

"Ruby, don't you understand?!"

"What Weiss?! I have no idea what you're talking about. Please help me to understand what you're going through."

"We can't keep doing what we're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be with you. It's not you, it's me. I glad to see you excel this year and it has pleased me. It's just that I can't be me with you trying to be such a big part of my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I think it's better for both of us if I'm by myself when it comes to relationships." Ruby's face dropped to the floor. It was devastating to hear, but Ruby knew somewhere inside that she understood where Weiss was coming from. Weiss kneed down near Ruby and brought her face to hers.

"Ruby, you're a great person, but I just don't think I'm the right person for you. I mean, we're still teammates." A tear ran down her face and she ran out. Blake and Yang were about to enter when Ruby ran out crying. They looked inside and saw Weiss on the floor with a look of sadness. Yang ran after Ruby and Blake stayed with Weiss.

"Weiss, what happened?"

"I just told Ruby that we couldn't be together anymore."

"And I'm guessing that she didn't take it very well."

"No."

"Look Weiss, I know that you did the right thing. It may not seem like it at the time, but it is. Ruby is very young who has her heart set on being the greatest huntress there ever was. What you just did will rekindle that dream in her heart. Trust me." Blake gave Weiss a smile. Weiss lunged to Blake for a hug.

"Thank you Blake. But why doesn't it have to feel like this?" Petting Weiss' hair,

"It hurts now, but it the future, when her dreams are fulfilled and you're standing next to her, you're gonna be saying, 'I'm such a good teammate.'" Weiss couldn't help, but let a little chuckle out.

As Yang came around the corner, she los Ruby in the main room and the building. She didn't know where to go. There were probably about 20 different ways she could of went. Yang looked down and saw something in the corner of her eye. Ruby was in the corner all by herself. Yang walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey sis."

Sniffling, "Hi Yang."

"What's wrong? You can tell me. I am your sister you know." Ruby smiled.

"Weiss said she couldn't be with me anymore." She resorted back to crying. Yang gave her a hug.

"Ruby, it's alright. This happens to everyone."

"I thought Weiss cared about me."

"She does. Oh Ruby. She's probably doing this for the right reasons."

"How?"

"Well, you might not see it now, but this could help you out in the future." Ruby looked at Yang with disappointment. "Okay, let me try that again." She took a deep breath. "Weiss is a mature girl and she only wants the best for you. I know breaking up with you doesn't seem like the best thing in the world, but it might be. She might be thinking that by breaking up Ruby, she'll be able to concentrate on what she really wants to do. Or she feels that she's a distraction to you and doesn't want to hinder your ability here." Ruby rubbed her eyes and nose.

"Yang, if that's true, why doesn't have to hurt like this?"

"I don't know. Wounds hurt in the beginning before they heal and make you a better, stronger person." Ruby gave Yang a hug. "Ruby, you know I'm always here for you. Even if you see me with Blake, you're more important. You know why?"

"Because I'm your sister."

"Exactly, and sisters are entitled to look after each other in every situation, no matter what." Ruby started to feel better. Yang, somehow, always knew how to make Ruby feel better. That was one thing Ruby loved about Yang.

"Now, how about we go back to our room and eat some cookies?" Ruby's face lit up.

"Okay." They got back and saw Weiss and Blake standing there, waiting for them two. Ruby walked in shyly and said,

"Hi Weiss."

"Hi Ruby." They shook hands and when Ruby looked at Weiss, she gave her a smile and Ruby knew that Yang was right.

**THE END**

**Ending Note:** Here's my present from me to you guys. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing this for you guys and what better day to give it to you than on Christmas. Enjoy your holidays and I'll be coming up with more stories.


End file.
